Valdebebas Zulah
Valdebebas Zulah (pronounced Vahl-deh-bee-bas Zoo-lah) is a Bakuran-born smuggler currently employed by The Corellian Transport Services. Known as 'The Hatter of Nar Shaddaa', he boasts of planet-wide fame on Nar Shaddaa due to the fact that he is a nomadic resident of the smuggler's moon and one of the most iconic spicers to ever step foot on the moon. Co-Owner of the Red Light District Cantina of Jekk'Jekk Tarr, Zulah had disappeared from the eyes of the public only recently coming back to light. Biography Born in Salis D'aar, capital of the farm-world of Bakura to a Corellian couple, Valdebebas Zulah was the 2nd of 3 children born into a rather unstable family. At the age of 4, Zulah and his family were transferred by his father's firm; Schlumberger (an extinct Falleen Mineral's Company) to Mygeeto, Tatooine, Boz Pity, Corellia and at the age of 11, to Nar Shaddaa; at which point in time the youngling would begin to immerse himself in the underground world of smuggling and trade. The Zulahs would have a stable and tranquil life in Nar Shaddaa despite the ongoing violence surrounding the 'Smuggler's Moon'. And although the family had its feuds, they would live to be some of the few select, privileged individuals who lived the high-life in the city. Nonetheless, when Valdebebas was 15, his mother abandoned the family, leaving them distraught and unstable. More instability would pursue the family as Valdebebas' father; Emils-Camlias would re-marry only a year later (though they would get use to the new 'mother' of the family; Muun after a few months). Some of Valdebebas' first jobs were loading and unloading freight from incoming ships, managing the port fees and on a much more illicit scale, smuggling spice past already-corrupt Nar Shaddaa port authorities. His illicit jobs would increase as he grew up, though these were only ilegal in the eyes of previous Imperial Authority. He would later start to work for The Hutts as a distrital Overseer in the Corellian Sector of Nar Shaddaa; a high stakes district of the ecumenopolis which was home to large casinos and cantinas. His main job was to maintain the truce between different parties in the sector for illicit trade to go on uninterrupted thus, ensuring Nar Shaddaa's thrive of internal economy from spice trade, slave work and refugee funds. As Zulah continued to work for the Hutt Cartel, his maturity began to grow and so did his desires and lust. With enough capital in his pocket, he decided to buy the renowned cantina every spacer knew as the Jekk'Jekk Tarr along with his life-long friend; Kunstoh Nooy, making him, therefore, a co-owner of one of the best hit-ups in the sector. Since the time of the Old Republic, the Jekk'Jekk Tarr was known for its friendly atmosphere for exotic species and would continue to be such with the addition of secret chambers built by Zulah and Nooy designated for human-friendly, hallucinogenic gases where the two owners would spend the majority of their free-time. Furthermore, both Nooy and Zulah tolerated sexual openness and instigated any sexual desires to be fulfilled in the secret chambers (of course, only opened to exclusive guests) sometimes even partaking in all-night orgies; something only Nar Shaddaa could tempt. Many guests were known friends of either of the owners, one of them, specifically was Valdebebas' own step-sister; Saiilbel with whom he got along astonishingly well. Their friendship was to such an extent, that they were not only friends, but had a purely physical relationship. Taboo in the eyes of society, just as Nar Shaddaa as a whole, they still maintain this rather unorthodox relation 'till present times. A few years after Valdebebas and Kunstoh bought the Jekk'Jekk Tarr, they disappeared from popular/public life. Little was known of their whereabouts in this time, though it was suspected that both continued to work for The Hutts. After almost 4 years, they re-appeared in known space at which point in time Zulah joined the CTS leaving Nooy in charge of the Tarr, though still co-owning it. Zulah claims to have joined an official entity due to wanting to find a legitimate way of smuggling items, including people, where the legitimacy is inside the New Republic, against The Empire. Though unknown in the eyes of The Corellian Transport Services and those of The New Republic, Zulah is one of the most highly-thought of smugglers on Nal Hutta's largest moon.